1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock absorbing steering device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a shock absorbing steering device for a vehicle, a steering wheel is connected to the input shaft of a steering gear via a steering shaft, a first universal joint, an intermediate shaft, and a second universal joint. The intermediate shaft has a hollow accordion portion (see, for example, JP-A-63-101168). At a primary crash of the vehicle, an impulsive force is mitigated as the accordion portion undergoes compressive deformation.
It has been required to ensure a large amount of relative movement at a pair of the end portions of the intermediate shaft (corresponding to a shock absorbing stroke amount) upon a crash.